Retazos de una vida
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Cuatro retazos de la vida de Sirius Black.


**Retazos de una vida**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Diciembre "Familia Black" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

**Personaje:** Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><em>[Amistad]<em>

Los terrenos de Hogwarts se encuentran tranquilos y la única razón de ello es que James Potter se encuentre en la enfermería por el resto de la semana. La razón se debe a que no es una buena idea nadar desnudo en el Lago Negro para cumplir con una apuesta y la culpa de dicha apuesta es de Sirius.

A los dos les resulta divertida la expresión ceñuda de Madame Pomprey que tiene más años que la injusticia, es la enfermera del castillo desde que sus padres asistían al colegio y los dos están seguros que sus hijos serán atendidos por la señora. Estira su brazo en dirección al paciente congestionado y le suministra una poción.

—¿A qué sabe?

Sirius le golpea el hombro en un gesto amistoso que resulta doloroso para su amigo, ya que le duelen todos los músculos que fueron agarrotados por el frío del agua congelada de pleno invierno.

—Es como si hubieran mezclado la ropa interior de la profesora Mcgonagall y los calcetines sudados del director Dumbledore.

—No puede saber tan mal.

James le reta a que pruebe un sorbo y Sirius no quiere ser menos, por lo que se lleva el frasco a los labios. Inmediatamente escupe todo el contenido directamente en el rostro de su amigo.

—¡Es verdaderamente asquerosa!

—Solamente a ti se te ocurre retarme a nadar en el Lago Negro.

—Debías mostrar que tu amor por Evans es verdadero. ¡Felicidades, ahora te saltas las clases por toda una larga semana!

* * *

><p><em>[Pasión]<em>

Remus tiene una adicción al chocolate aunque él se empeñe en negarlo. Sirius es demasiado observador, contrario a lo que la mayoría de sus amigos piensan, y puede ver que todos los días hay una tableta de ese dulce en la mochila de Lunático.

Quedan en hacer la tarea de Encantamientos ya que Sirius finge no saber nada de teoría para que Remus se comprometa en ayudarlo y así poder robarle algún que otro beso cuando su amigo está distraído. Al llegar a la biblioteca, se encuentra con el chico comiendo una rana de chocolate y un libro abierto.

—Tienes un problema con el cacao.

—Un problema que no es perjudicial para mi salud. A diferencia de ti que te gusta beber cerveza muggle.

—Estuve informándome sobre el tema y puedo decirte que la cerveza está hecha a base de cebada y otros componentes orgánicos que no afectan el organismo.

—Sin contar la cantidad de alcohol que contiene.

Sirius rueda los ojos sabiendo que en esas cuestiones no puede ganarle. Remus es demasiado aplicado y siempre que tienen una batalla verbal, su sofisticado lenguaje hace que el suyo parezca pura basura.

—¿Comenzamos con la tarea? —el otro niega—. ¿Por qué no? Tenemos mucho que escribir.

—Tienes chocolate en la conmensura de los labios y me distrae. Tu boca me pide a gritos que la bese.

Se inclina hacia adelante, le sujeta por la nuca y le atrae a su rostro. Sus labios se unen y prueba el sabor del chocolate.

Remus le vuelve loco.

* * *

><p><em>[Fraternidad]<em>

El pequeño Harry hace un gorgojeo y se lleva el pulgar de Sirius a la boca. Las encías sin dientes se cierran entorno a él y le provoca cosquillas. El hombre suelta una risotada que se la contagia a su ahijado y Lily entra en la sala con un plato repleto de puré de calabaza.

—Estoy un poco mayor para puré, Lily. Pero con gusto aceptaré tu buena voluntad.

—¿Por qué no te pierdes, Black?

—Ya lo he intentado varias veces pero recuerda que soy un animago que se convierte en perro y tengo un collar con mi nombre y dirección de Remus. Cualquiera puede encontrarme.

Lily rueda los ojos y lleva una cucharada de puré a la boca de Harry, quien previamente suelta el dedo de su padrino. No es una noticia para nadie que Sirius y Remus duermen juntos desde hace mucho tiempo y James a menudo suelta comentarios graciosos en cuanto a la convivencia.

—¿Cómo es que Remus puede soportarte todos los días?

—De noche le hago unas cosas en su trasero con mi lengua que le hace poner los ojos llorosos.

Ella le cubre los oídos al pequeño.

—¡No digas cosas indecentes delante de Harry!

—Fuiste tú la que preguntaste y yo como el caballero educado que soy, me vi forzado a responderte —se encoge de hombros—. Sé complacer a Remus en varios sentidos.

—No quiero detalles, Black. De lo contrario, te largarás de mi casa.

—Yo también te quiero, Evans —besa a Harry—. Pero a ti te quiero más, ahijado.

* * *

><p><em>[Soledad]<em>

La celda de Azkaban es húmeda, la comida le provoca nauseas y las visitas de los dementores le enloquecen los primeros meses. No puede conformarse con la injusticia que cae sobre sus hombros, él sabe lo que verdaderamente sucedió esa noche de Halloween en el Valle de Godric y se lamenta que ni siquiera le hayan dejado asistir al funeral de sus amigos.

Es de esperarse cuando está acusado de ser el responsable de sus muertes, pero Sirius aún quiere despedirse de ellos y darles el último adiós. También quiere hablar con Remus que al parecer se olvidó completamente de él, pues desde que le encarcelaron no fue a visitarlo ni una sola vez.

«Debe estar pensando que soy el asesino, como el resto del mundo mágico. ¿Cómo puede dudar de mí? Yo amaba a James como mi hermano y Lily me ha dado el mejor regalo del mundo: mi ahijado Harry. Yo jamás me atrevería a traicionarlos antes preferiría estar muerto.»

Pero Sirius tampoco puede culparlo, ya que él fue quien primero desconfío. Pensó que Remus era el traidor y el que estaba informando a Lord Voldemort de los movimientos de la Orden del Fénix.

«Todos los días desde que me encuentro en el maldito infierno que es Azkaban, pienso en lo tonto e ingenuo que fui. ¿Cómo pude desconfiar de ti, Lunático? Tú que siempre me diste mil y una razones para quererte, confiarte mis secretos y mis temores.»

La soledad es su nueva mejor amiga.


End file.
